Film-based die-attach materials are increasingly becoming the technology of choice for die-attach applications in stacked chip scale packages. The die-attach film has the ability to overcome warpage that can occur with a thinned die. The use of film-based die-attach, however creates unique challenges as it becomes increasingly difficult to form void free interfaces between the film, the substrate, and the die.